Five Things That Never Happened
by Schadenfreude62
Summary: This is just five things that never happened to Puck. From his POV of course. This is basically what happens when I get bored. Hope you guys like it! One-shot.


**Five Things That Never Happened**

**An: Hey! Schadenfreude62 here, formerly Tigress5674! Okay, I got this idea from Wildskysong in the Inheritance Cycle fandom. Basically, it's just five mini-plots about things that never happened/never will happen. It's an interesting idea and I thought I'd do it for The Sisters Grimm. If anyone else wants to do it, go right on ahead because mine probably won't be any good.**

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley owns it all.**

~Puck~

I.

King

I sigh, gazing out my office's window at the endless snow surrounding the Golden Egg. Halfheartedly, I try to pick a side of the argument going on before me. Who's right? Did Mother Goose really take Gingy's (**AN ~ The Gingerbread Man)** wallet while he wasn't looking, or is he making up lies like Momma says? As they glare at each other, waiting for my decision, I try to focus, I really do, but every time I start thinking about the problem my thoughts drift to Ferryport Landing, or more accurately, Sabrina. I wonder what she's doing and if she's having fun doing it; worry if she's eating; ask myself why I care; and realize that I really like her. That almost makes me laugh. To think, the Trickster King actually cares about someone.

"Can you just say I'm right so I can get back to work?" Momma asks impatiently. She's the only one who can get away with talking to me, the King of Faerie, that way.

I nod. "Sure, of course you're right. Gingy, why don't you order something to eat? My treat." Truthfully, I don't have the money to pay for it, but I'm the king. Someone will make it happen. I just want them to leave so I can think. Once they leave and I hear their retreating footsteps, I slump down in my chair and throw my crown across the room.

I don't even want to be king! Why did I stay in stupid New York City while the Grimms went back to Ferryport Landing? Why didn't I say goodbye to Sabrina? And why don't I just drop everything and fly there right now? I want to lie to myself and believe that I have a good reason for doing what I did. But it's never that easy. I can't just say I did it because the everafters needed me. Mustardseed would've been a better king. If I were at all interested in their well being I would have left. The truth is I was scared. I still am, maybe even more so. What if they don't like me anymore? What if all they do is laugh in my face and say I'm stupid and don't deserve to be there? What if I go back and they're dead because I wasn't there to save them? I can't ever go back. I can't take that risk. All I can do is mope around here, masquerading as a capable king with his people's interests at heart while in reality I'm just a little boy who wants to go home.

II.

Dead

Death. It's a cruel sounding word. It feels unnatural to say, what with the 'd' making a harsh sound and then the soft feel of the 'th'. But the meaning is worse. Especially when it's applied to Sabrina, or at least, about to be applied. I stand frozen, watching Sabrina through the portal leading to her parents with my mouth agape. The Old Lady is holding the marshmallow back in an effort to keep her from running to her sister. She screams at me to save Sabrina, but I barely hear her. I'm too worried for Sabrina, paralyzed in fact. Why would she even think to do such a thing?

I watch as she tries to drag her mother off the bed with one arm, totally unaware of the monster creeping up behind her. I barely notice the red-cloaked girl on the monsters back. The Old Lady stiffens beside me and says one word. "Jabberwocky." That must be the monster. I watch, helpless as the red girl's mouth moves, forming words I wish I could her. My mind screams at my legs to move, but they ignore the plea. Sabrina turns and her mouth opens in what can only be a scream as the jabberwocky brings up a giant, clawed foot. Finally, my legs move. I run for the portal, but the Old Lady holds me back. "I don't need more people dying tonight," she says, obviously remembering Canis. But all I can think is how stupid that is. I can save Sabrina, I know it. Instead, I'm forced to watch as the monster brings down his claws, and tears open her throat. Marshmallow screams and looks away, but I keep watching in horrid fascination as she closes her eyes, her face tight with pain.

"No!" I yell. This can't possibly be happening. But I watch in horror as the girl claps her hands in awful joy. Sabrina's dead, and I did nothing to stop it.

III.

Marriage

I look sullenly at my father, not listening to a word he's saying. Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, because it would finally make my stupid dad happy. I tried to tell myself I didn't care about him, that this whole thing was stupid, but of course that nagging little voice in my head had to pipe up. _You'll always want your father's approval, no matter how awful he's been to you._ I almost left, too. I was just about to leave Faerie for good, but I couldn't do it. I had a very inconvenient need to stay here. To make my father happy. "Do you, Puck, take Moth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I take a deep breath. It's best to just get this over with and not think about it. "I do."

Oberon and Moth both smile then, knowing that it's a done deal and I can't take it back. "And do you, Moth, take Puck to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Victoriously, she says, "I do."

Oberon turns to me. "You make kiss the bride." Great, just what I've always wanted. But as I lean in for the – ew – kiss, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I'd had enough courage to leave.

IV.

The Future

I look up as the giant black hole gets closer and closer. I close my eyes, prepared to go wherever it takes me. But I open them again as I feel something tugging at my feet. Sabrina has grabbed them, trying to keep me here. I feel a little giddy at the thought that she actually cares about me. But soon, she fades out of sight, and a charred landscape replaces her face.

I have no idea where I am, but I do see Baba Yaga's hut here. What's it doing here? I don't have much time to think about it, though, because I fall flat on my face with Sabrina on top of me. We both look up as the black hole closes up. Well that's just peachy. Now how are we supposed to get back? "Any idea where we are Grimm?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

She nods grimly, looking a little pale. "We're in Ferryport Landing. About 15 years from now, actually."

"Okay, I think you hit your head too hard."

"She's not lying." I look up into the face of a tall blond fairy. Strange, his wings look like mine. Beside him is a pretty blonde woman with a sword strapped to her waist.

She smiles, but doesn't seem all that happy. "Hello, I'd introduce myself, but we've already met," she tells me.

"Um, no I'm pretty sure we haven't."

Sabrina whacks me upside the head. "Of course you've met her, you dolt. She's me. You know, from the future."

I look back up at the woman, and she does look like an older Sabrina. Wait, there's a ring on her finger! She's _married_?! I bet it's to that blonde fairy wearing the matching ring. I decide I don't like him. He looks overly cocky. "Okay, so maybe we are in the future. Who are you?" I address the fairy.

He laughs. "Hi! I'm Puck, the Trickster King, Blood King of Faerie, spiritual leader of hooligans, prince of the wrong side of the tracks, -"

Sabrina interrupts. "I thought you said he matured. What's with the speech?"

The older Sabrina says, "Don't blame me. I haven't heard it in ten years."

"But that's my speech," I say, confused. "Seriously who the heck are you?"

He groans. "I didn't think I was that slow."

"I told you so," say both Sabrinas in unison.

"Look, I'm you. I grew up, married Sabrina," he says, looking ashamed that he even has to tell me this.

"What!"

"It's true, and unfortunately it looks like you're stuck here. Daphne lost the magic detector."

Sabrina looks like she might faint. "You've got to be kidding me!" Well said, Sabrina. Well said.

V.

Master

"You're all fools," I tell the stunned Grimms. "You never once suspected that I could be the Master. That the source of all your troubles was living under your roof." I laugh.

"Liebling, I trusted you. We all trusted you," the Old Lady says, distressed and angry. I can't believe she's still calling me liebling. I blame it on habit.

I look at Sabrina and feel the slightest twinge of regret. Despite my plans, I do like her and it hurts to see the betrayed expression on her face. "I wouldn't have killed you, you know," I tell her. "I would have just had you taken outside the barrier. It's still come down that way."

She looks shocked, but that quickly changes to angry. She walks up to me. "You filthy, lying, jerk!" She slaps me. Strangely, that hurts more than having my wings torn off.

**AN ~ Okay, so that's it. Personally, I didn't like the last two as much of the others. In case there's any confusion, the first one was if Puck had stayed behind in Faerie while the Grimms went back to Ferryport Landing, the second was if Puck hadn't saved Sabrina while she was fighting the Jabberwocky for the first time, the third was if Puck had married Moth and never met the Grimms, the fourth was if Sabrina and Puck had gone through the tear in time at the end of the fifth book, and the last one was if Puck was the master. So if you hate it, feel free to tell me. I don't really care. I just did this because I was bored. **

**For now, this is a one-shot, but if you guys want I might do other characters. Please review!!!! It'll make me very happy!!!!!**


End file.
